Kuroko no basuke: Love Stories
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Capítulo 1: Satsuki estaba muy extraña, y Aomine debía averiguar el porqué. No porque echara en falta la presencia de esta, no..si no porque tenía curiosidad. Si andaba en algo de lo que podía aprovecharse, lo haría sin pena alguna. Eran amigos, se conocían de toda la vida, así que no pasaba nada si metía la nariz en..¿¡Qué! Un momento...¡¿ÉL?


_Ante todo: **Disclaimer.** Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece. Ni manga ni anime. Sólo tomo sus personajes para escribir las locuras románticas y cómicas de mi cabeza. Por nada me lucro con ello._

_._

_Ahora sí, ¡Hola, hola! _

_Mi nombre es Jan di-chan y soy escritora principalmente de NaruHina, NamixLuffy y NatsuxLucy, no obstante aparezco por aquí para presentar mi primera historia de una pareja que adoro con locura dentro de esta serie. Un Aomine x Satsuki. _

_No quiero enrollarme mucho aquí, así que pasaremos directamente a la historia. _

_¡Bienvenidos a esta cómica y pelín romántica historia de Aomine y Satsuki!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El secreto tras un almuerzo perfecto**

.

.

Era otro bonito y sumamente apacible día. Aomine descansaba sobre el tejado de la azotea, tan relajado como nunca lo había estado. Con ese sonido de los pájaros y la suave brisa primaveral...

Era exactamente, uno de esos días en los que se pasaría todo el rato tumbado, no haciendo absolutamente nada. Quizá leyendo sus revistas y comiendo algo de pan, pero nada más.

Allí todo el día sin que nadie le molestara…

Y abrió los ojos al pensar en eso, y pensativo se quedó mientras observaba las nubes.

Entre tanta paz… faltaba algo.

¿Dónde estaba esa vocecita que repetía una y otra vez su nombre? ¿La que venía siempre a buscarle y regañarle? ¿La de las bragas de estampados? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Satsuki?

Llevaba unos días bastante perdida. Apenas la veía, salvo en los entrenamientos y en clases, y en esos ratos poco hablaban, excepto cuando daba esas malditas órdenes que la convertían en un demonio de manager. Por lo demás, salía antes de las clases y con prisa. Y nunca le decía a donde iba.

– Tsk, tampoco es que me importe mucho–masculló mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Sin ella de por medio podía pasarse horas durmiendo y faltar a las clases cuantas veces quisiera.

Sí, le gustaba eso.

No obstante debía admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que era lo que se traía la pelirosa entre manos. Las prisas, el sueño en clases y la falta de insistencia por su presencia en los partidos de los que iban a ser sus enemigos.

Sí, quería saber que se traía. Porque, si había algo de malo en todo eso, aprovecharía para chantajearla y divertirse un poco.

Molestar a su amiga era un pasatiempo en el que se divertía mucho.

Y en terminando de bajar las escaleras fue que la vio, hablando con el entrenador Harasawa.

– Oi, Satsuki–se acercó a ella mirándola con atención. Pues a ese típico uniforme le faltaba la chaqueta azul esmeralda que siempre llevaba encima. Sin ella, sus pechos se veían más grandes debido a la ajustada blusa escolar.

Y luego estaba el tema de su pelo, recogido en una cola alta.

– ¿Qué pasa, Aomine-kun? –preguntó ella, extrañada por la silenciosa mirada.

– Uumm…Satsuki–la repasó nuevamente de cabeza a pies– ¿Te has echado novio?

–¡ ¿Qu... –rápidamente sus mejillas enrojecieron y los nervios se adueñaron de ella –Q-que estás diciendo, tonto. ¿¡Por qué…!? ¡P-por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo quieres…?

Pero cuando él ladeó la cabeza y la siguió mirando fijamente, fue callando, alertada por esa sospecha que parecía tener Aomine. Tragó saliva.

– ¿A dónde vas cuando termina el entreno?

– Eh...ah pues…a estudiar. ¡Sí, a estudiar!–le dijo, falsamente animada–Últimamente mis notas han bajado un poco y mis padres se han dado cuenta. Así que debo estudiar…en la…biblioteca.

Él arqueó una ceja. Por supuesto, no se la creía. Satsuki era más mala mintiendo que Tetsu, y eso que él era nulo para la mentira.

– Oi, si sales con alguien no tienes porque ocultarlo–metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y siguió su camino–no voy a burlarme de él, si es lo que te asusta.

– ¿Qué…?–le siguió ella con la mirada, confusa

– Da igual si es feo o un friki. Mientras a ti te guste, no debe haber problema.

Momoi le observó partir totalmente confusa

– ¿Qué?–Confusa y totalmente extrañada, repasó sus palabras, molestándose al darse cuenta de que su "posible novio", ante sus ojos, podría ser un gordo y grasiento friki de gafas–¿¡Por qué crees que ha de ser feo!? –Corrió hasta ponerse a su lado, inflando los mofletes.

– Porque es lo que te pega–y bostezó con la boca bien abierta.

– Moou…¡Tonto!

* * *

Así que después del entrenamiento, tan pronto como Satsuki salió, la siguió, dejando un margen de espacio para no llamar su atención.

Aunque tampoco hacía falta ser muy sigiloso. Momoi era tan distraída que nunca se daría cuenta de que la seguían. Él podría andar perfectamente detrás de ella, que no se enteraría.

Y ciertamente, por eso, ya comenzaba a aburrirse. Habían recorrido muchas calles sin incidentes algunos. Aunque uno de los gatos que se encontró su amiga por la calle le pegó un zarpazo en la mano, eso sí fue algo divertido. Por lo demás, hasta que no llegaron a un pequeño súper y ella salió con una bolsa llena de comida, nada más.

No obstante, ¿A dónde iba con tanta comida?

La perdió de vista en cuanto se metió un edificio de apartamentos.

_Con que aquí vive tu novio eh…_

Y con la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, se alejó. Ya tenía algo con lo que divertirse durante al menos un par de meses.

* * *

–¡Aomine-kun!–Satsuki subió las escaleras y dirigió hacia el dormido Daichi– moo...Aomine-kun.

Se inclinó apoyando las manos en su cintura, esperando que este se decidiera a mirarla.

– Uum–se limitó a responder él.

– ¿Por qué no estás practicando?

– Hoy no tengo ganas–respondió, echando un gran bostezo–estoy cansado.

–S i no haces nada en todo el día–musitó ella, viendo a un lado la revista de mujeres con grandes pechos y poca ropa–pervertido

– Te he oído.

– En todo caso–ignorando su amenaza, se sentó a su cabeza y le mostró una pequeña cajita de almuerzo–Te he hecho el desayuno, Dai-chan

Y con una radiante sonrisa, esperó que lo aceptara. Aomine abrió los ojos y vio sobre su cara un bentou envuelto en un pañuelo amarillo.

– No quiero morir tan pronto–y se di la vuelta, ocultando la cabeza entre los brazos.

– ¡No seas malo y prueba! –Exclamó molesta ella, deshaciendo el pañuelo–he estado practicando.

– Siempre practicas y siempre salen peores.

– ¡No es cierto! –lo destapó y vio, sonriendo, lo perfecto que se veía todo–vamos, prueba.

– No.

–¡Dai-chan!

– Oi, Satsuki, déjame en paz–gruñó este, con una venita palpitando en la sien–eres malísima en la cocina, jamás probaría algo que hayas preparado.

Ella, cabreada por sus palabras, se levantó y con ello el pie. No obstante Aomine fue lo bastante rápido como para esquivar el pisotón que iba directo a su cara, logrando que se cabreara aún más.

– ¡Estúpido ganguro!

Y se marchó de ahí echando humos y refunfuñando.

.

En cuanto escuchó el portazo en la puerta, Aomine volvió a abrir los ojos, enojado porque su amiga le había quitado todo el sueño.

Se sentó cruzado de piernas, maldiciéndola interiormente.

En esa maldición vio la caja de almuerzo. No se fio mucho, pero lo cogió y lo abrió.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver la buena presentación que lucía. Arroz sin quemar con un cursi corazón en el centro, las verduras y la carne a otro lado con un aspecto jugoso. Todo en perfecto orden y con una muy buena pinta.

No obstante no se fió aún. Todo parecía tener una pinta estupenda pero el sabor…

Y destilaba un delicioso aroma.

Hizo el gran sacrificio de probarlo. Cogió con los dedos un trozo de tortilla y lo llevó a la boca, ojos cerrados y esperando no vomitar en el intento. Los abrió al darse cuenta de que eso estaba bueno.

Cogió unas verduras y las probó. También estaba bueno.

Increíble.

La comida que Satsuki había preparado estaba buena.

* * *

_Estúpido Dai-chan. ¿Por qué no quiere probar mi comida? Me he esforzado mucho en prepararla._

Momoi apoyó el mentón en sus manos, resoplando, pensando con desanimo y cierta frustración esa negativa de su mejor amigo en probar su deliciosa comida.

Era un egoísta. Un idiota que no comprendía el esfuerzo de los demás.

Frunció el ceño.

– No sé porque sigo siendo su amiga–refunfuñó, mirando distraídamente su clase, donde sus compañeros hablaban animadamente–debería estar con Tet... –pero algo parado en su cabeza la alertó e hizo que levantara la mirada–Dai-chan... –murmuró sorprendida, cogiendo el bentou envuelto perfectamente en su pañuelo.

Notó entonces el ligero peso y volvió a mirarle. Aomine la miró fijamente.

– ¿De verdad lo has hecho tu?

Ante esas palabras, no pudo más que fruncir ceño y labios, inflar los mofletes y apartar la mirada de él.

– Pues claro que si, idiota–cogió su mochila y metió la cajita dentro–y será el último que…

– Estaba bueno–irrumpió él, captando su plena atención. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara volteada a un lado, parecía estar pasando de la conversación. Pero en realidad...

Y no supo que pasó, no obstante su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la miró de nuevo, y sintió el leve calorcito en las mejillas. ¿Qué…?

– Prepárame otro como ese mañana.

Y sin más que añadir, dio media vuelta hasta su asiento, que estaba delante de ella, y se acomodó poniendo los pies sobre el pupitre y los brazos tras la cabeza.

Con un corazón acelerado, Satsuki intentó descifrar lo que eso significaba. ¿Por qué…se sentía tan contenta?

* * *

Y de nuevo estaba siguiéndola. Aomine caminaba en silencio tras su amiga, esperando que por fin aquel condenado novio se decidiera a mostrar la cara.

Tsk, le molestaba de sobremanera que ese cara culo no se dignara a mostrar su fea cara a la calle. Ella siempre iba, compraba la comida y se adentraba en el edificio. Un edificio bastante lujoso, por cierto. ¿Sería un viejo millonario? ¿Era su amiga una de las que se aprovechaban de los ricachones para sacarles la pasta?

La imagen de Satsuki metida en un mar de billetes, los cuales lanzaba al aire, riéndose como una loca y vistiendo un traje rojo con dos cuernos y una cola de demonio, le azotó en la cabeza.

Una gotita resbaló de su sien al ver que la imaginación de su amiga se le contagiaba hasta a él.

– Es una mala influencia…–dijo con bajeza, rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Hola!

Él se detuvo de pronto, Satsuki, con la compra en las manos, corrió hacia ese chico y el chico mismo pasó de saludarla a ella a mirarle a él. Joder, le habían pillado.

– Traje todo lo que me dijiste Kagamin. Y esta ve…–pero calló al ver que el pelirrojo no la miraba–Kagami-kun… ¿qué pasa? –y viró la cabeza hacia la dirección que él miraba–¡Ah! –de la misma sorpresa, la bolsa con los alimentos cayó al suelo, y de la misma manera que esta cayó, los colores volvieron a sonrojarle las mejillas–Aomine-kun…

Kagami pasó la mirada de él a la chica y la chica a él.

– Satsuki, ¿Has venido con él?

¿Perdón? Aomine no sabía si…no, había escuchado perfectamente. ¿El idiota de Kagami llamando a su mejor amiga por su nombre?

Una venita apareció en su sien, y repentinamente enfadado, se retiró la capucha de su chaqueta y se acercó a ellos.

– A-aomine-kun…

– ¡Satsuki!–Gruñó él, plantándose ante Kagami–¿Qué demonios haces con él?

Nerviosa y sin saber que decir, miró tanto a uno como a otro. Ambos, echándose chispas con la mirada.

– Y-yo…Aomine-kun…

– ¿¡Cómo puedes estar saliendo con éste?! –todo molesto, Aomine señaló con descaro a Kagami, lo que provocó que se cabreara también–¿¡Es que no había más chicos en el mundo que tuviste que elegir de novio alguien como él!?

– ¡N-no es…!

– ¡Oe, idiota! –Kagami le apartó el dedo de un manotazo. Aomine enseguida le miró muy furioso, más el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada–¿A quién tratas de éste, eh? Te crees que soy un extraterrestre o qué.

– Un extraterrestre no, pero si alguien que se enfada y llora cuando pierde.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho!? –juntó la frente con la de él de un golpe seco, mirándole con rabia–¡Mira quién fue hablar! Te recuerdo que perdiste contra mí y también recuerdo que lloraste como una nena.

Aomine se sonrojó, apretó los dientes y siguió respondiendo enfadado a su rival

– Porque ese tenía demasiado sueño si no te hubiera dado la paliza de tu vida.

– Maldito…te reto a un uno contra uno, ahora mismo.

– Por mí de acuerdo.

– Empecemos

– Cuando quie…

– ¡BASTA! –y Momoi acompañó ese grito con sus puños, dando en la mejilla de cada uno.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, asombrados, con la mejilla roja mientras ella, sorprendida, se miraba sus puños.

– Riko-chan tenía razón…–y sonrió ampliamente, casi como renovada–esto es maravilloso.

.

.

* * *

Aún irritado y molesto, Aomine caminaba por la iluminada calle, manos en los bolsillos, y acompañado de su amiga. Ésta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no hacía más que tocarle los…lo que no debía.

– ¡Deja de sonreír, tonta! –masculló frustrado, virando la cabeza a un lado–Tsk, no tiene ninguna gracia.

– Dai-chan, pensaste que Kagamin y yo…–se le escapó una risita divertida que hizo voltear la cabeza de Aomine hacia ella casi bruscamente, mirándola con todo el odio que sentía. Ella hizo lo mismo hacia el otro lado, sonriente.

– Si me lo hubieras dicho esto no habría pasado.

– Era un secreto–se defendió ella, juntando las manos tras la espalda–quería demostrarte que yo también podía mejorar en ciertos aspectos. En este caso, de la cocina.

– Podrías hárbemelo pedido a mí. Nos habríamos ahorrado toda esta mierda.

– Toda esa mierda la has comenzado tú, si te hubieras mantenido quieto como siempre–frunció los labios–además, Dai-chan, tu odias cocinar.

– No odio cocinar. Simplemente…no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Momoi dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Esa pereza que poseía su amigo para ciertas cosas era increíble. Se dormía en clases, se dormía en la terraza del instituto, leía revistas de chicas desnudas todo el tiempo…Era un vago rematado. Excepto para el básquet. Aomine vivía con y para el básquet.

– Satsuki–ella le miró en cuanto le llamó. Aomine se detuvo y ella lo hizo unos pasos más adelante, confusa. Él la miró fijamente, creando un espacio de silencio incómodo entre ellos. Un silencio que volvió a acelerarle el corazón a ella.

Se lamió los resecos labios, expectante.

– ¿No estarás enamorada de ese idiota, verdad? –Boquiabierta se quedó

–¿Q-q-qu…

Él se acercó y paró a poco espacio entre sus cuerpos. Por su altura, ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza, sonrojándose, mientras que él la bajó, esperando su respuesta.

Y ella se puso a vagar por su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que si? Obviamente no lo estaba, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer la reacción de su amigo. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le daría algún consejo?

¿Decir la verdad o mentir? ¿Enfadado o calmado? ¡Arg, que lío!

– ¡N-no!–respondió finalmente, tras boquear –Claro que no–rió nerviosa. Al final se decantó por no hacerle enfadar–Kagamin sólo me ayudó con la cocina, nada más–_Y bueno, también le di un par de consejos sobre básquet, pero no tienes porque saberlo._ Pensó.

Aomine bufó profundo, aliviado.

– Menos mal –se pasó la mano el pelo–No me gustaría tener a ese tipo pegado a nosotros todo el día–musitó, iniciando el camino–en verdad es…muy molesto.

Satsuki le siguió con la mirada, estupefacta. _¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?_

– ¿A qué esperas? Vamos.

Suspiro apesumbrada de nuevo, queriendo dar por perdido ese tema. Hacer hablar a Aomine es como intentarlo con un árbol. No sacaría nada.

Corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

– Oi, Satsuki–ella le miró y se sorprendió al sentir su gran mano en la cabeza–La próxima vez que quieras algo…pídemelo a mí–dijo, sin apartar la mirada del final de la calle

Y bajo la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de las farolas, Momoi creyó atisbar un leve sonrojo sobre esa piel morena.

No, debía ser imposible. ¿Aomine sonrojado? Ni siquiera cuando veía las revistas de chicas estaba así.

Sonrió suavemente, comprendiendo que posiblemente se lo estaba imaginando.

– Entonces… ¿Me enseñarás a jugar a baloncesto?

– ¿¡Qué!? Ni hablar.

– ¡P-pero has dicho…!

– Pues retiro las palabras–y se adelantó, manos en los bolsillos y ceño fruncido–enseñarte a jugar a ti es como enseñar a un mono sin cerebro. No tiene sentido. Y es una pérdida de tiempo.

Y ella infló sus mejillas.

– Mooou…¡Tonto!

* * *

_Esta ha sido mi primera historia de **Aomine y Satsuki**, que espero que tooooodos hayáis disfrutado. _

_Me ha costado telita hacerlo, así que me gustaría que dejaráis** vuestros reviews** para **conocer vuestra opinión**, al ser la primera vez... Bueno, en realidad t**engo otro fic de KNB. Uno de Riko x Teppei** -me gusta esta pareja, pero también la de Riko x Hyuuga- que espero os paseis a leer también, y deis vuestra opnión tmb, por supuesto. :p_

_Quizá continue haciendo más historias de ellos. Una serie de one-shots...tal vez..**¿Qué me decís? ¿Sigo o no?** En mi opinión, creo que a KNB le hacen más falta fics en español de esta pareja, de Riko..y de todos los demás._

_En fin...esto es todo por hoy amigos...¡Nos vemos en un próximo!_

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
